Escritora
by Luka-sama
Summary: Lucy está enferma, pero eso no evita que escriba sobre Fairy tail, un mundo donde ella quisiera estar. Sin saberlo sus escritos atraen a cierto chico de cabello rosado, que nota el parecido con el personaje principal de su historia. ¿Au?


_Una idea loca nació de mi mente y dije yolo como siempre. Este es un AU del universo de Fairy tail, donde ya verán algunos cambios, además de que no hay magia, técnicamente._

 **Escritora**

La vida de Lucy no es fácil desde el inicio, lo sabe cuándo a los siete años es sometida a una cirugía. No es que tuviera algo malo con ella, pero su corazón no era bueno, algo de familia al parecer. Su madre había muerto del corazón poco después que ella nació. Entonces ella debe estar internada mucho en un hospital y su padre apenas si la va a ver. Ella se aburre totalmente, la única persona a su cuidado es Acuario, una mujer de mal carácter y vieja amiga de su madre, que aunque parece no agradarle, siempre está ahí para ella.

Lucy ve con envidia a la niña frente a ella, siempre está rodeada de gente y sus hermanos se preocupan por ella. Su nombre si no se equivoca es Lisanna, una pequeña que había sufrido un accidente, pero sobrevivido milagrosamente, lástima que su pierna no lo hizo del todo bien y debió someterse a varias cirugías.

Sus amigos hablaban alto, por eso ella escuchaba.

Aunque en el hospital no se debería tener visitas de niños, siempre había un grupo grande que venía a verla. Al parecer todos eran amigos, quienes vivían en el mismo barrio y por ende, eran amigos. Ella no quería prestarles atención, pero siempre era un escándalo y terminaban sacándolos del lugar.

Sobre todo al niño de pelo rosado, bueno era salmón, no sabía bien, pero siempre discutía sobre eso con sus amigos. Quien gritaba siempre, corría, hacía a la niña reír.

Y ella tuvo envidia.

Porque ella no tenía amigos.

Lucy había vivido siempre en su hogar, de profesores privados y amigos inexistentes. Su único consuelo había sido su madre en los primeros años, pero ahora no tenía ni el recuerdo de esta. Solamente gracias a Acuario podía verla en fotos, pero no era suficiente. Lucy sabía que su madre, era una gran pintora, por lo que ella había pensado en ser tan talentosa como su madre.

Pero…era difícil.

Sus dibujos no eran bonitos.

No se parecía en nada a ella.

Así que se limitaba a leer, los libros de su madre que Acuarios le traía aunque fuera una niña. Porque si no tenía nada similar a ella, aprendería todo lo que a su madre le gustaba.

.

—Eres rara—dijo una voz a su lado.

Se había sorprendido ante el comentario venido de la nada, Acuarios había estado ese día con mucho trabajo, por lo cual no podría estar a su lado. No le molestaba, estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, tan acostumbrada, que alguien le hablara era algo…extraño en realidad.

Miro atentamente al niño.

Cabello rosado.

Bufanda blanca.

Mirada insolente entre el color verde y negro.

—Lees muchos libros y sin dibujos, eres un bicho raro—señalo este sin maldad aparente, solo como alguien que señala que el sol es amarillo o que las nubes son blancas.

Lucy era bastante madura a pesar de su edad, pero aún era niña, lo cual provocaba, que las cosas de niños en realidad le afectaran.

Lo vio de mala forma.

Hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió.

Ignorarlo.

—Natsu no la trates así—se quejó Lisanna quien estaba mucho mejor, no por nada le darían una salida en dos semanas.

No es que quisiera saberlo, pero cuando los doctores le informaron que su operación era exitosa, estaría solo en el hospital para la terapia de recuperación. Todos sus amigos habían realizado un alboroto de felicidad, lo cual le molestaba.

Ella nunca estaría sana.

Nunca tendría amigos.

Nada.

—Pero Lisanna, esta niña es rara y sola, parece ocupar amigos—gruño el niño como si quisiera defenderse.

¿Tan necesitada se veía?

Lucy no se veía a un espejo a menudo, en realidad su cabello era corto como un niño (debido a un pequeño problema en una cirugía y prefirió cortarlo todo) sus ojos castaños siempre lucían sin vida y vacíos, su piel era demasiado blanca y en los huesos.

Parecía un muerto.

Vio fijamente al niño a su lado, dispuesto a darle una amistad.

¿Debería hacerlo?

No es como si ella antes hubiera hablado con niños, excepto a las pocas fiestas sociales que fue con su padre antes de estar en el hospital. Tampoco tenía mucha experiencia, pero esos niños ricos, no eran muy amigos de ella. Solamente una niña, Brandish si no se equivocaba en el nombre, le había caído bien, pero dos o tres veces de verla en fiestas, no eran suficientes para ser amigas.

Regresando al momento frente a ella.

Quiso decirle algo, tal vez intentar que la viera con otros ojos, no esos ojos llenos de vida…tan diferentes a los suyos. Pero antes que pensara en quejarse sobre algo, volteo a ver abajo en su ropa, notando sangre saliendo de su herida, luego todo fue negro en medio de los gritos de los otros niños.

.

La próxima vez que se despertó, Lisanna ya no estaba ahí.

.

Cuando tuvo diez años, había por fin salido del hospital después de un trasplante de corazón y una gran cantidad de terapia. Su cuerpo no era mejor que antes y probablemente moriría joven como su madre, pero al menos le habían dado una extensión de vida, que debería aprovechar. Eso pensó, hasta que su padre murió en un accidente de automóvil y ella quedo huérfana, con una compañía que quebró a nivel de la luz y sin nadie a su lado. Acuario fue quien acepto la idea de tenerla en su hogar, puede que no fueran grandes amigas, pero ella amaba a su madre.

Al menos al morir su padre, aun con la empresa en quiebra, le dejo una gran cantidad de dinero, para pagar por sus medicamentos.

Que joder.

Eran caros como el oro.

Lucy comenzó a dibujar a los diez años, mejorando a mucha fuerza de voluntad y con la idea, de dejar de llorar cada noche por su madre.

Que cuando su padre muriera en el accidente, tuviera un regalo en la parte atrás del cajón, con su nombre y un libro de dibujo.

No tenía nada que ver.

.

Lucy entro a la un instituto normal en Japón, en la parte de Tokio, cuando cumplió once años. Su cabello ahora estaba por su espalda y sus ojos parecían un poco más vivos. Había sufrido durante un año entero la muerte de su padre, pero superado poco a poco con Acuario a su lado. Duraron algunos meses el poder acoplarse, pero esta lo había hecho con cariño, cariño a su manera. Ella era una profesora en un instituto en Tokio, por lo cual, no era raro que ella se viera involucrada en ese mismo lugar. No podía hacer deporte, no tenía ningún club y probablemente sería la niña más antisocial.

Pero iría a clases como alguien normal.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, cuando el primer día vio a, no solo el niño de cabello rosado que había visto años atrás en el hospital, si no que a todos sus amigos y la niña de cabello blanco Lisanna. Los recordaba ya que no mucha gente le hablaba por su condición, además tenía buena memoria.

Ellos pasaron por su lado sin notarla.

Sin reconocerla.

Y estaba bien.

No eran amigos ni nunca se conocieron en realidad, aun así no pudo evitar pensar en la pizca de envidia cuando vio a todos tan unidos.

Ella no tenía a nadie.

.

Lucy quedo en el salón al lado de los chicos que había conocido hace algunos años, seguían siendo igual de ruidosos, iban a la dirección al menos una vez a la semana e incluso Acuarios hablaba de ellos de mal humor. No los conocía, pero al igual que todos en aquel lugar, indirectamente los conocía, un grupo de niños que vivían en el mismo edificio de departamentos, que siempre había estado juntos. Todos eran famosos. Mirajane quien era algo sádica pero hermosa, Erza la chica con espada de kendo, Gray quien se quitaba la ropa, Lisanna la hermana de Mirajane, Levy la chica de los libros.

Pero sobre todo.

Natsu.

El niño más extraño que siempre habrá conocido. Amante de las cosas de fuego, destructor en potencia, quien gano el reto de comida y además…

¿Quién quiere ser su amigo después de todo?

Aunque eso fuera hace varios años.

Nunca le había respondido ahora que lo pensaba, y tampoco es como si fuera hacerlo.

.

Su profesora nota preocupada que después de dos meses, ella no hace ningún amigo y se sienta en la parte trasera del salón con su libro de dibujo. Todos la ignoran, ella es la nueva, la diferente, la que nadie conoce. Siempre en su cuaderno de dibujos, decidida a mejorar poco a poco. A pesar del poco tiempo, en realidad comienza a mejorar, un año entero de dibujos tienen su resultado y…aunque admite es algo como estilo de manga o anime (del cual se hizo fanática en las horas en solitario del hospital) es bastante bueno para ser una niña de su edad.

Ya no es la niña mala dibujante de siete años.

Con once años, comienza a mejorar.

Su profesora igual sigue preocupada, así que le asigna a un estudiante un año mayor como tutor. No ocupa tutorías, es de las mejores de su salón, pero sospecha es solo para que entable amistad con alguien más.

Es un niño de cabellera azulada, con ojos castaños y mirada tranquila. Lo ha visto en pocas ocasiones al lado de una de las niñas del otro salón, Erza.

Entonces cuando este se presenta como Jerall, ella lo hace con pocos ánimos y con su segundo nombre. Judith. No es que ella no quisiera su nombre, su madre siempre le dijo Lucy, su padre igual, Acuario también, pero ella prefiere que la conozcan como Judith. Que nadie sepa de donde viene, ni sus compañeros o nadie cercano.

Porque ella no es Lucy Heartfilia.

Ella murió con sus padres.

Ahora es Judith Lougthy, la hija adoptiva de Acuario Lougthy, y así debía quedarse.

—Eres amigo de Erza, la sangre escarlata—musita una tarde en su salón de clases, en una "tutoría".

Acuario se ha quedado para una reunión, así que ella prefiere esperarla, es mejor, últimamente está muy débil y prefiere estar a su lado. Las recaídas son constantes y a veces es mejor no estar solo. Jerall parece algo sonrojado cuando menciona a la chica, lo cual es extraño, pensando que la semana pasada había roto la nariz de todos los chicos de artes marciales, cuando se burlaron de su fuerza.

Todos aceptaron ese nombre, incluido la chica misma.

—Bueno, fuimos algunas clases juntos—murmura algo sonrojado.

Completamente enamorado con doce años.

Patético.

Bueno no patético.

Es complicado.

El amor es la emoción más hermosa que alguien puede tener, como la más peligrosa. Porque ella amaba a su madre, pero cuando murió, también fue un golpe igual de fuerte. Luego su padre, quien aunque tenía una relación difícil, había muerto y ella quedado sola, porque este la amo.

Pero no dice nada.

No es su asunto.

—Veo que dibujas—dice este viendo su cuaderno de bocetos.

No le gusta que lo toquen, pero no dice nada. En su lugar ve por la ventana, al equipo de niños ruidosos del otro lado de su salón, riendo cuando juegan con bolas de nieve. Sus ojos se desvían en el chico de cabellos rosados, más tiempo de lo debido.

¿Por qué seria?

Parece ser demasiado enérgico, explosivo, hiperactivo, social, extrovertido.

Entonces lo entiende.

—Ese chico parece el protagonista de un shonen—dice en voz alta con tranquilidad, al haber resuelto ese puzle, que la había tenido entretenida unas semanas.

Jerall ve a la ventana con una risa nerviosa.

.

Lucy comienza a dibujar a Natsu, no se avergüenza de admitirlo, muchas veces había dibujado a sus padres, a Acuario, a la dueña de la esquina y a otros personajes de su instituto. Cuando decide dibujar a Natsu, es poco después de ver una serie y pensar, que el chico efectivamente podría ser un personaje de algún anime. Pero le resulta algo complicado, sus ojos son algo rasgados, su pelo parece desafiar a la lógica y sus ropas eran muy sosas. Así que crea un estilo un poco mayor del chico, con ropas algo arábicas, sandalias y sin olvidar la bufanda. Se entretiene un poco más dibujando la sonrisa del chico, porque es muy brillante y debe ser de un digno shonen.

Admira su trabajo cuando por fin logra terminarlo.

Entonces comienza a pensar en ideas locas, combinando algunas historias en su mente y al final niega con la cabeza.

Ella no es escritora.

Ella va a dibujar como su madre.

.

Lucy ha visto como Erza ve a Jerall en un recreo, decide que intentar ser amiga del chico es demasiado peligroso y limita sus reuniones a pocos días de la semana después de clases, en lugares solos, un salón o la azotea. Lo cual no es bueno, no puede subir tantas escaleras. Ella es sincera con el chico desde el inicio, le dice su enfermedad y que si alguna vez la ve desmayada que no se preocupe, Jerall no lo toma a la ligera como ella, pero lo ignora, después de todo, ella es quien tiene la cicatriz en su pecho.

Decide que debe ser sincera con alguien en su vida.

Así que Jerall es quien recibe la carga de ser su amigo, quien acepta sus comentarios sinceros y sus chistes de humor negro. No sabe si es por compasión o por buena gente, que este no le trata de loca y se aleja.

—Deberías ser escritora—expresa él cuando ella comenta, otra de sus vagas ideas.

Lo ve de mala forma, Jerall sabe sobre su pasión por ser pintora como su madre, pero aun insiste en que debería escribir. Ella no sabe qué hacer, siempre se esfuerza el triple en sus dibujos y va mejorando, pero cuando esta de camino o en citas en el hospital, siempre está pensando en otros mundos como en las historias de los libros de su madre.

Últimamente hay una idea en su mente, demasiado fuerte y que cada vez crece más y más.

—Pero quiero dibujar—gruñe sentándose en la banca con mal humor.

—¿No puedes hacer ambas cosas?—pregunta con curiosidad el único chico con que habla.

Entonces se detiene a meditarlo.

Una idea ilumina su mente.

Corre (unos momentos antes de querer vomitar) hasta donde esta Acuario, la mira con llamas en los ojos y esta suspira.

Una idea nueva se cocina en su cerebro.

.

Cuando cumple doce años, está en mitad de su segundo año escolar como estudiante normal. Sigue siendo antisocial, no puede hacer deportes y no le interesa ningún club, pero ahora eso está bien, la hacen concentrarse en su nueva meta.

Un libro.

La idea nace en su mente y se reproduce como una película frente a ella, que solo debe escribir en su nueva computadora portátil (sabe que deberá pagarla cuando sea grande a su tutora, pero no importa). La historia trata sobre un mundo de magia, donde ella, Lucy Heartfilia, no Judith Lougthy, está metida. Una chica rubia de grandes atributos, que tiene poderes celestiales y una gran sonrisa.

Lucy mira su pecho algo plano por tener doce años, al igual que su cara sin vida en el espejo.

Lucy Heartfilia en su historia, es sobre todo lo que ella quiere ser y nunca puede hacerlo. Una chica que acepta la invitación de Natsu Dragneel (sabe que en la vida real no es su apellido, pero no le importa) y su gato Happy, para unirse al gremio de sus sueños, Fairy tail.

Mira con una sonrisa el nombre de su historia, recordando a su madre hacerle esa pregunta cuando era niña.

¿Las hadas tienen cola?

Había dicho más cosas, pero eso es lo único que se acuerda y el motivante suficiente para escribir. Este no es un libro común, es un libro dibujado, pero no es un libro para niños. La mayoría de páginas son con ardua escritura, que edita siempre que puede, pero en algunas partes donde presenta nuevos personajes o paisajes definidos, lo hace con un dibujo estilo manga. Trabaja horas y horas en la noche en ambas partes, pero no se detiene a descansar.

Toma a la mayoría de personas que conoce de su instituto.

A Mirajane quien ahora siempre sonríe, a Elfman su hermano mayor que siempre grita "Es de hombres" por los pasillos. Elige también a personajes como Gray con su habito de quitarse la ropa, a Erza que es una chica fuerte, Levy la adorable chica de escritura con dos chicos a sus espaldas, Cana una mujer borracha. Vale la última fue porque no acepto que la chica llegara con una botella de licor. Tenía doce años joder, no debía tomar. Toma el tiempo necesario en cada personaje, imaginándolos en algunos años, adivinando sus acciones por lo que ve y escucha de ellos.

—No dibujaste a Lisanna—musita Jerall después de ver sus bocetos.

Ella tuerce la boca, sin responder sobre sus celos infantiles y una parte de ella, que no quiere admitir, que parte de su personaje se basa en la chica. Lucy Heartfilia es todo lo que siempre quiso, y una parte de ella también quiso ser Lisanna.

Quería su vida.

Sus amigos.

Su familia.

Pero no lo tenía.

—Ya aparecerá—musita poco convencida.

Al menos Jerall no le dice nada por ser una loca de dibujar y hacer una historia, con gente a la cual no habla.

Sigue viendo su dibujo de Natsu, donde este lucha contra un mago de viento. Ya ha terminado su arco de introducción a la historia, donde ella viaja a una aventura con él y se viste de sirvienta, ahora van junto con Erza y Gray a detener a el demonio que sale de una flauta.

Jerall admira su imaginación una vez más, pero ella se concentra en el dibujo.

El libro termina cuando el grupo de Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy y Lucy, vuelven de una misión clase S donde se revela el pasado de Gray. El cual no es cierto en realidad, sabe que todos ellos viven con sus padres y los aman, sabe que Gray tiene a su padre Silver con vida, que este siempre pasa con una profesora de artes marciales llamada Ur. Sabe sobre que Natsu en realidad si es huérfano, pero vive con su hermano y su padre adoptivo Igneel, también que Erza tiene a su madre con vida y su padre se había ido hace años.

Jerall no lo comento.

En realidad se lo saco a Acuario quien era parte de la junta y sabía sobre el tema.

Pero en su historia la mayoría de Fairy tail eran huérfanos.

Porque solo eso podía escribir ella.

Se siente un poco mal cuando hace la parte de la isla Galuna, por que el pasado de Gray de su historia es muy triste, pero aun así lo escribe con cariño.

Jerall se enoja cuando deja la historia donde el grupo regresa a Magnolia y el gremio está destruido.

Pero ella se niega a decirle algo más.

.

Lucy admira a los nuevos estudiantes cuando cumple trece años, no es que no los viera en la anterior competencia de escuelas, pero no pensó que fueran a venir a su escuela después del gran alboroto que se formó, el cual le ayudo a formal su arco de Phantom Lord en su nuevo libro, el segundo de una saga (que sinceramente no sabía cuándo terminaría). Gajeel y Juvia, dos chicos opuestos, pero que eran amigos. Los vio atentamente tratar con el grupo de Natsu del otro salón más de una vez, también vio como Juvia parecía babear por Gray.

La saga de Phantom Lord, donde el gremio fue destruido, donde pudo dibujar nuevos personajes, donde después creo la historia de Jerall y Erza (puso a Jerall como malo por pura diversión y este la vio resentido) y también sobre como Loki (el coqueto del lugar) era un espíritu celestial.

Su nombre era similar a Leo, lo había pensado desde el inicio.

El segundo libro termina cuando Laxus (el nieto del maestro y en la vida real nieto del director) indica que será el próximo maestro del gremio. Su personaje le ha gustado, si bien el Laxus de la vida real es bastante pacífico y suele ayudar al grupo de Natsu a salir de problemas, en su libro es un bastardo que tendrá algún día un cambio de corazón.

—¿Has pensado en ir a un editor?—consulta Jerall por curiosidad.

Ella detiene en su nuevo dibujo, el nuevo cambio de Juvia cuando entra a Fairy tail y quiere que la acepte. La parte más divertida fue hacer que ella pensara que era una rival de amor, nada más alejado a la realidad, donde la chica la trataba amablemente y era algo tímida a su lado. Aunque casi no hablaban nunca, le parecía alguien divertido.

Pensó en hacer amiga de esta, pero siempre estaba concentrada dibujando, que más de una vez la ignoro sin culpa.

Últimamente no la saludaba por temor a ser ignorada.

—No—admite encogiéndose de hombros.

No quiere llevarlo a una editorial, ella va a morir joven, probablemente nunca termine la historia, así que no tiene sentido.

Solo escribe y dibuja porque le gusta.

Jerall mira el libro entre sus manos, el único ejemplar impreso que ella realizo, para poder guardarlo en su biblioteca.

.

Cuando cumple catorce años, termina el ejemplar tres, donde la aventura inicia dentro del torneo que Laxus crea. Cuando hace que todos luchen entre ellos, cuando hace que Gajeel y Natsu luchen juntos, la aparición de Mistongan un personaje curioso y la lucha de Erza. Admite que amo el dibujo que realizo, de Erza en su armadura con cientos de espadas en su espalda. Había visto el sonrojo de Jerall y ella sonríe admirando su obra. También en ese ejemplar, se ve la lucha contra los gremios oscuros y la unión de nuevos personajes. También se ha basado en los chicos que llegaron a las competencias académicas. Blue Pegasus con el trio de coquetos que vio, Lamia Scare, un gremio creado para poner al amigo de Gray con quien a veces lo ve en clases…también a Wendy.

Wendy la había visto fuera de la escuela, en el hospital en realidad. Era la hija de la doctora que ahora la trataba, Grandine, por lo que pensó, era una niña adorable y calzaba en su historia.

Ocupaba siete matadores de dragones, el futuro estaba trazado en su mente y ocupaba llegar ahí. Pero eso no lo sabían sus lectores, alias, Jerall.

Quien por cierto, se había enojado cuando dejo la historia con el gremio desapareciendo a una dimensión paralela, solamente con Natsu y Wendy para poder recuperarlos.

Ese día estaba pensando iniciar el cuarto libro, donde ya tenía mucho de Edolas escrito, incluso en la parte de por fin incluir a Lisanna, cuando algo extraño sucedió. Las clases de ella nunca chocaban con el salón de al lado, pero en educación física ese día, el profesor que se basó para Tauro los había unido, por una reunión de profesores en la tarde.

No le molestaba en absoluto, ella pasaba sentada en una esquina, meditando en nuevas ideas para sus historias, con una libreta para apuntarlas. También un cuaderno de dibujo para aprovechar, la gente en movimiento, era buenas ideas para algunos dibujos.

Ella no quiso escuchar nada.

Pero Levy estaba hablando seriamente con Cana frente a ella.

—Este libro salió hace poco, no pensaba leerlo, pero se hizo bastante famoso en internet—decía la niña algo preocupada.

¿Libro?

Había estado tan ocupada en la escritura, que había perdido los éxitos actuales, pero no importaba, solo que terminara su historia. Jerall ya podría hacerle un resumen y comprar algunos para leer en sus ratos de vagancia en el hospital.

Donde no la dejaban dibujar o escribir, porque olvidaba por completo su salud.

Delicados.

—¿Qué tiene de especial?—pregunto Cana tomando de su bebida.

—Salimos en el—dijo Levy impresionada.

La punta de su lápiz se rompió y al mismo tiempo su concentración, claro que no volteo a ver de inmediato, pero sobre su libreta miro como Levy tendía un libro sobre la chica. Un solo pensamiento llego a su mente tan claro, tan limpio y tan puro.

Mataría a Jerall de forma lenta y dolorosa.

.

.

.

Natsu era un chico simple con deseos simples, tenía catorce años por Dios, no era un chico que ocupara pensar en su futuro como Erza siempre le ordenaba. Él era feliz con sus amigos, con su padre y con su hermano, puede que Zeref tuviera una gran diferencia de edad, cinco para ser exacto y no lo viera mucho, pero era su hermano. También tenía a su mejor amiga Lisanna, quien había salido del hospital y estaba con ellos ahora, incluso el bastardo helado era su amigo. Todo en su vida siempre era una aventura emocionante, no por nada era la estrella del equipo de basquetbol y los torneos siempre eran, calientes. Bien ahora se unió Gajeel, pero vale eran buen equipo.

Entre sus múltiples ideas de lo emocionante.

Comida.

Basquetbol.

Formar una banda.

Aventuras.

Video juegos.

Anime y manga.

Los libros nunca aparecieron en su lista de cosas emocionantes. Hasta que una mañana prácticamente Levy, uno de sus amigos, había puesto el libro en su rostro cuando reunió a sus amigos. Nadie entendía que se trataba todo el asunto, pero ella dijo que la escucharan. Después de leer un primer capítulo, que era mucho más de lo que alguna vez escucho de un libro completo, Natsu arrebato el libro de la mano de su amiga.

Sus ojos vieron incrédulos el dibujo firme que había en la hoja, donde el chico que compartía su nombre, revelaba que era miembro del gremio al que la chica del libro quería unirse. Ignoro que habían sido enviados a la costa después de uno de sus espíritus, ignoro que parecía saber sobre su enfermedad en vehículos, solo veía el dibujo.

Su cuerpo saliendo de lo que parecía el resto del barco, su mirada firme y su cuerpo un poco más maduro. Sus ropas eran raras y nunca vio a nadie así vestido antes (aunque admitió que le gustaban), su bufanda se hondeaba en el aire con la marca del gremio en su hombro. Su cabello lucia desordenado y sus ojos furiosos contra el tipo que oso decir que era Salamander.

Era él.

Joder que era él.

Volteo a ver a su amiga, notando que los chicos a su espalda, también vieron todo con asombro.

—¿Qué rayos Levy?—dijo Gray arrebatando el libro varias páginas.

No habían muchos dibujos, Levy comento que solo era cuando hacia introducción de personajes. Pero en uno de ellos mostraba también a un Gray adulto, a varios miembros de un gremio, la imagen del gremio mismo que nadie había visto antes.

Todo era tan.

Raro.

—Un libro donde salimos todos nosotros, con personalidades similares y en un mundo mágico—comento Erza con una mano en su barbilla.

Lisanna parecía hacer un puchero a su hermana, cuando noto que ella no aparecía en los dibujos, a lo que esta sonrió amablemente, emocionada de que en la historia, fuera una modelo famosa.

Juvia quien se había unido al extraño grupo, aunque fuera a un salón al lado y Gajeel, quien parecía aburrido, también se encontraban fuera de los personajes. Levy comento que Erza aparecía un poco después.

—En realidad aparte del nombre y algunas características físicas, no hay muchas más comparaciones, el mundo es totalmente nuevo y existe gente que no conozco…pero los principales obviamente somos nosotros—musito Levy algo sonrojada.

Parecía alagada de estar en un libro.

—¿Acosador?—dijo Erza viendo a Mirajane, quien se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad todos en el instituto conocen de nosotros, debe ser alguien que le parecimos interesantes y nos puso en el libro—le contesto.

Levy siguió comentando sobre como el libro estaba alcanzando los Best Seller de todo Japón a un mes de su venta.

Natsu ignoro cuando Jerall pasó por el salón con una venda en su cabeza y un parche en su mejilla. El chico miraba confundido la historia, viendo una imagen donde mostraba el gremio, donde se mostraba el dándole la bienvenida a la chica protagonista, pero esta estaba de espaldas y no podía ver su rostro.

—¿Quién es Lucy?—pregunto viendo la historia.

Levy se encogió de hombros.

—No sé quién será—dijo Levy confundida.

Miro con curiosidad el libro, se lo pidió prestado a Levy, todos parecían impresionados que tomara la iniciativa. Pero vamos el libro lo tenía como protagonista y había dragones en ese libro, merecía la pena intentarlo.

.

Aunque nadie pudiera creerlo, el libro se terminó en sus manos en una sola noche de tirón, no era un hábil lector, pero las palabras de ese autor lo encerraron en un mundo de magia. El autor nunca lo enfoco en su punto de vista, todo era desde el punto de vista de Lucy, excepto en tercera persona (lo había aprendido en google) cuando eran batallas donde la chica no estaba presente. Pero en general, él pudo verlo todo a través de los ojos de la chica, que al parecer era su compañera de aventuras.

Es curioso.

Sentía.

Algo raro.

Sobre la pobre chica algo torpe, pero inteligente, valiente y rara dentro del gremio, aunque al aparecer era alguien normal fuera del gremio. Es como si no calzara, como si no debiera estar ahí, pero al mismo tiempo todo fuera tan, natural.

Las expresiones en el libro sobre ese Natsu, eran muy cercanas a la realidad, sus dibujos eran precisos y detallados, la aventura era emocionante y graciosa, pero sobre todo, era perfecta.

—No dormiste nada—dijo su padre cuando lo vio al día siguiente.

Tenía grandes ojeras, un bostezo y agradeció no tener clases. Su padre ese día tampoco era un bombero, tenía el día libre solo para él. Zeref se había ido hace tiempo para la universidad sobre su estudio de sociología. Ignoro esos detalles viendo a su padre, imaginando al poderoso dragón en el libro de sus historias.

—Igneel vamos a una biblioteca—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Su padre adoptivo casi lo llevo al hospital, pero paso a devolver primero el libro a Levy y conseguir uno propio. Su padre leyó la portada del libro y su introducción, viéndolo confundido. Le explico lo pasado la tarde anterior con sus amigos, cuando este comento sobre demandar al autor, le negó diciendo que entonces no conocería que pasaría.

—Eso es perturbador niño—se quejó su padre dejando ser.

Le saco la lengua.

—No dice nada sobre el autor, no hay introducción o dedicatoria, todo lo que dice es que se llama "Mago celestial" no tiene sentido ese nombre—

—Ese no es su nombre—

—¿Cuál es entonces?—

—Lucy—dijo encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada confundida de su padre.

Tenía sentido, al leer la historia, ver que la protagonista de libro, era su autora.

¿Se preguntó cómo sería ella en la vida real?

.

.

.

Lucy no le hablo a Jerall por un mes entero luego de su paliza, después de esta tuvo que ir al hospital por vomitar algo de sangre, pero a quien le importa eso. Lo maldijo en cuatro idiomas diferentes (japonés, Ingles, Coreano y Alemán) que había aprendido de niña. Pero después que este le explicara sobre su libro, sobre las ventas y joder, que estaba ganando dinero, lo acepto. Su tutora Acuario no podría pagar siempre por sus medicinar con trabajo de maestra y sus tratamientos, aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, esta era la solución a sus problemas económicos de forma momentánea.

Aun así no quiso escuchar en las noticias o información sobre el libro, le era suficiente escuchar a sus amigos en el instituto hablar sobre estos. Era claro que quien se basó en la historia, debería ser parte del instituto o conocer de los implicados. También algunas personas vinieron a entrevistar a los chicos de los que se basó, buscando información sobre el autor anónimo, pero nadie sabía que era ella.

La editorial fue bastante flexible cuando Jerall les suplico no decir nada sobre ella y que solo le pagaran. Aunque la idea de hacer una firma de libros (dado que se hizo famoso casi de inmediato, algo muy poco visto antes) ella se negó, no importa cuánto dinero le ofrecieran.

—Dicen que quieren sacar el siguiente libro en los siguientes seis meses—musito Jerall con calma, como si fuera su manager.

El primer libro había sido editado bastante en la ortografía, ahora debería trabajar en eso. Al parecer Jerall tuvo tres meses largos con editores para que el libro fuera perfecto, ahora era su turno. Pero dado que no podía dibujar ahora en clases, para no ser notada, su tiempo era corto.

Ya había terminado el cuarto libro, donde casi la mitad cubría la lucha en Edolas y la llegada de Lisanna de regreso a la tierra. Aunque quiso evitarlo, no pudo quitar la tristeza de verla a ella de regreso con todos. Obviamente en su historia de cuento de hadas, todos sus amigos siguen a su lado, pero en la realidad de su vida, Judith siempre estaba sola. La siguiente parte del libro, es sobre algunas aventuras individuales en las que había pensado con los protagonistas, escenas de la vida, momentos divertidos.

Cuando puso a todos siempre en su departamento, viéndola en poca ropa, ella pateándolos, ella queriendo ser escritora. Todo igual a sus sueños, pero a la vez diferente, porque no los tenía a ellos…a su equipo, a su Fairy tail.

Solo era ella.

Entonces llego a la idea los exámenes clase S, estaba emocionada de lo que pasaría. Escribe sobre las luchas, los villanos, los equipos, escribe hasta llegar a la parte de Acnologia.

Pero cuando cumplió quince años, el día que empezaría los exámenes, algo paso en su hogar. Lo último que escucho fue a Acuario gritar su nombre, antes que la bruma negra la tragara.

.

Lucy despertó dos meses después del coma en que fue inducida, nadie sabía que pasaba, los doctores no explicaban nada y ella solamente estaba tensa cuando mencionaron otra cirugía. Esto significaría abandonar sus estudios nuevamente, al igual que su escritura y dibujo, debía estar paralizado hasta que no estuviera mejor. La cirugía nuevamente fue dolorosa, en todo sentido. Pero algo bueno paso en la recuperación, tanto tiempo añorando una visita, que esta vez, comprendió que no estaba sola.

Jerall era su amigo después de todo.

—Traje un regalo—hablo mostrando el segundo libro de su saga publicado.

Sonrió tomándolo entre sus manos.

No podía hablar bien, había tenido un resfriado y casi debieron operar su garganta también…pero ahora estaba bien.

Suponía.

—La editorial te mando ese enorme ramo de flores, es un viejo bigotudo—mustio Jerall confundido sobre el gran parecido de ese hombre y el rey de los espíritus del libro de Lucy—no estaban seguros de publicar la segunda parte contigo en el hospital, pero al menos esto te dejara aún más en el anonimato—explica con una leve sonrisa.

El chico tiene 16 años y cada vez se parece más al hombre de sus historias y los dibujos, lo cual la hace suspirar tocando la portada de su historia.

Su mente se oscurece un momento y sus ojos se entrecierran.

—No volveré al instituto…después de esta operación, no podre salir de casa por un año o dos—admite con dificultad.

No es que sea malo en realidad, con esta operación debería poder estar mejor y sanando, pero ella sabía que no era posible. Ahora no estaba enferma con la enfermedad hereditaria de su madre, ahora tenía cáncer, cáncer que fue detectado y removido de su vientre.

Pero los doctores no le dieron muchas esperanzas de vida.

Su interior parecía morir.

De todas las enfermedades posibles.

Si quería sobrevivir un poco más, debería estar dentro de su hogar. Grandine su doctora le había dicho que con terapia podría salir adelante, pero no estaba segura, sería un largo proceso. Ella estaba tan enferma en todo sentido, sin ganas de vivir, sin nada.

—Bueno aun así seguiremos siendo amigos—dice Jerall con una sonrisa.

Ella le regresa la sonrisa.

Porque eso haría Lucy Heartfilia, ya estaba cansada de la falsa de Judith.

Entiende que si no cambia su vida, no podrá seguir viviendo.

No es que le importe.

Pero al mirar la historia en sus manos, decide algo, no sabe si funcionara, pero vivirá hasta terminar su historia.

.

.

.

Natsu cumple 17 años cuando sale la quinta parte de la historia de Fairy tail y no puede estar más emocionado, si bien en general todo el grupo de amigos que posee, han leído el libro, los más fervientes seguidores son Levy y para sorpresa de todos, él también. Todos tienen sus ejemplares y los han leído, pero Levy y él son quienes discuten sobre la trama, posibles teorías, forman parte del club de fans y han ido a convenciones. Todo su grupo de amigos indirectamente es famoso por sus aventuras en la vida real como en la historia de Fairy tail, más de una vez alguien los detiene en la calle emocionados por conocer a los protagonistas en carne y hueso.

No es como si le importa.

Desde niño por sus travesuras siempre fue reconocido de mala forma, esta buena manera le era indiferente. Además en las convenciones siempre le daban cosas gratis, era divertido. De esa forma fue como se hizo un gran amigo de Levy, siempre fueron amigos, pero este libro los había acercado. Sobre todo con el final del cuarto libro y esa parte en los exámenes.

Esperar seis meses para saber qué pasaría.

Frustrante.

El autor amaba hacerlos sufrir.

Eso era otra cosa que lo tenía distraído últimamente, Lucy Heartfilia, su compañera en ese mundo de historias. Era tonto, la habían intentado buscar por Facebook o algún lugar, sabiendo que en alguna parte del mundo cercano a ellos debía existir, pero nada. Sus amigos jamás encontraron a la autora de los libros, todos decían que podría no ser chica, pero él sabía que era ella.

Lucy.

Puede que no supiera quien era, pero el verla en sus historias, era como tenerla a su lado. Una extraña chica que siempre estaba con él, que lo había ayudado en varias ocasiones en los libros y aceptado con una sonrisa. También quien lo pateaba, lo dejaba entrar a su departamento y quien siempre sonreía.

Cuando leyó como la habían estado torturando frente a él en los exámenes clase S, casi siente la necesidad de entrar ahí mismo para patear a ese sujeto. Cuando pierden la fe en los exámenes por ese extraño dragón negro, cuando esta describe lo que sintió cuando él tomo su mano.

Joder.

Era un fan-boy.

De alguien que no conocía.

—Hoy es el lanzamiento del libro—comenta Levy emocionada a su lado.

Asiente varias veces emocionado, entrando en una conversación sobre lo que podría pasar. Ve a Gajeel al lado de ellos, quien si bien no goza de la historia, tiene interés en Levy, incluso en el jodido libro el autor parecía saber que terminarían juntos, pero este solo ríe de forma ridícula. Juvia quien dice leer sobre su adorado Gray-sama también corre a la librería.

Compra el libro con dificultad, que no solo es famoso, es algo que nadie comprende. El libro siempre está en la cima de ventas, cada uno de sus ejemplares siempre es vendido como pan caliente desde que salió hace dos años.

Toma el libro, se despide de los demás y corre a su casa.

Todos saben que no estará libre hasta al día siguiente para hablar con Levy sobre el libro. Incluso Lisanna, quien si bien es su amiga, desde el año pasado que terminaron en un salón diferente, no habla mucho. La chica conoció a un chico de otra escuela con quien está saliendo, así que se ven poco con los demás, no le molesta. Aunque si ese bastardo toca a lo más cercano que tiene de hermana, lo matara.

Entonces entra dentro de la historia (que había retomado durante la semana para estar al día) sobre cómo han estado fuera de ese mundo siete años, sobre regresar, sobre todo cambiado. La historia sobre un reloj, luego los grandes juegos mágicos. Sus ojos no dejan de leer una y otra vez impresionado, para ver como la competencia se transforma en algo más oscuro, terminando con quien el extraño visitante del futuro, es otra Lucy.

Grita indignado cuando el libro termina así, jurando que en otro lugar de la ciudad, Levy debe estar igual.

Natsu debe comprender que faltan otros seis meses para otro libro, está bien, en realidad hace una gran cantidad de trabajos de la escuela, lucha para no perder las materias de su penúltimo año escolar, escapar de Erza en su último año y vivir aventuras con sus amigos. Aprende a sobrevivir seis meses, pero cuando llega al quinto mes y la editorial dice que el libro se retrasara, tanto Levy como él gritan indignados.

Quisiera tener los poderes de fuego de su contraparte en el libro, para quemarlo todo.

.

Dejando de lado su depresión de una semana al enterarse de la horrible noticia, otra noticia lo hace distraerse. Igneel su padre adoptivo tiene una novia, no le hubiera molestado, de no ser porque cuando se presentó, lo hace como Grandine. Recuerda el libro y lo comenta, porque después de la comida y los video juegos, esta ese libro sobre su conocimiento, luego lo sigue los departes y el anime. Ambos adultos dicen que es una coincidencia ya que se conocen desde niños, que él es bombero y ella doctora, que es normal que traten, pero no pensaron en ser pareja hasta hace poco. Igneel deja su dignidad por el suelo comentando que siempre la amo.

En fin.

Conoce a la hija de Grandine.

Wendy.

Sus ojos se abren impresionados, cuando ella comenta que también leyó sobre el libro. Eso hace que los adultos pasen la cena tranquilos, mientras sus hijos hablan emocionados sobre el libro. Natsu habla mientras piensa lo impresionante que es conocer a alguien del que se basa la historia, pero no hacerlo antes. Su cerebro procesa que la autora de los libros los conoce a ambos.

Pero no tienen personas en común.

Qué curioso.

—Escuche que esta quinta edición se atrasara—dice la niña de catorce años con pesar.

La entiende.

Ella parecía emocionada de ver como la Wendy de la historia, se sobrepasa en poder después de los exámenes que lucha contra Chelia.

Natsu recuerda también sobre los dibujos de Erza contra los cien monstruos, sobre él contra los hermanos gemelos mata dragones, sobre la puerta de eclipse.

Seis meses más.

Va ser aterrador.

—Escuche que eres bueno también con el violín Natsu—comenta Grandine para cambiar del tema.

Él admite a regañadientes que Zeref le enseño de joven y que su anterior madre era buena en eso, también admite que es bueno en la guitarra y la idea de hacer una banda. Pero sobre todo que quiere ser bombero y que ha estado de voluntario anteriormente con su padre, este se encoge de hombros y todos hablan animadamente en la noche.

Natsu termina aceptando que Grandine y Wendy, son encantadoras como en la historia de Fairy tail.

.

.

.

Lucy no piensa en volver a clases, solo le falta un año y no está al día con sus estudios, a pesar que Jerall se ofrecido de tutor, ella no le encuentra sentido. Tal vez sea porque está en la etapa de depresión fuerte, sus manos no están bien, por lo que no puede dibujar. Logro terminar el tomo seis y siete de su historia con mucho esfuerzo, pero no sus dibujos y se negaba a entregarlos sin ellos. Mientras el tomo seis trataba sobre la lucha contra el Rogue del futuro, también abarcaba gran parte de la historia de Eclair y también sobre el inicio de Tártaros. El séptimo tomo era extenso por la gran cantidad de luchas contra Tártaros que se llevó casi todo el libro, terminando con la disolución del gremio.

Pero los dibujos.

Miro sus manos con dolor.

No podía dibujar más.

O tal vez no quería dibujar.

Pasar dos años encerrada dentro de su nuevo hogar era difícil, había decidido vivir sola cuando Acuario se casó con su novio, esta dijo que no lo hiciera, pero técnicamente podía. Sus únicas visitas eran de Jerall, quien siempre llevaba comida y veía sus escritos, fue quien le ayudo sobre el tema del gremio donde Jerall era parte, sobre las luchas, sobre las bromas.

Era una gran ayuda.

Pero no era suficiente para hacerla seguir adelante, la enfermedad la podría mantener días en cama o dentro del hospital.

No moría por su jodida historia, pero tampoco podía terminarla.

En realidad había comenzado una historia aparte sobre la primera maestra como un agregado aparte a las historias.

—Pero no puedo hacer nada sin dibujos—gruño ese día en el hospital por su revisión de rutina.

Estaba mejorando, pero siempre estaba cansada.

Grandine se había apartado momentáneamente, diciendo algo sobre que había olvidado la hora y debía recoger algo. No le importo y dejo que se fuera mientras estaba sentada en la camilla viendo su reflejo en la ventana.

Con 17 años ella era la única que distaba mucho de los dibujos de Lucy en sus historias. Su cuerpo era demasiado delgado y no tan curvilíneo como en Fairy tail, debido a su enfermedad. Su pelo era largo por debajo de sus caderas y de un color algo pálido tirando a opaco, no tenía un flequillo, solo un mechón en medio de su frente algo alargado que nunca se peinaba bien. No era voluptuosa, no era plana, pero su cuerpo desnutrido era difícil de definir.

Lo peor eran sus ojos chocolate sin vida.

Nadie podría compararla con el deseo de su interior.

Ni los doctores sabían que tenía, el cáncer había desaparecido, su corazón había sido remplazado de nuevo hace un año.

Se supone mejoraría.

¿Qué le faltaba a su vida?

—Grandine traje la mochila de Wendy—dijo una voz entrando fuertemente por la puerta.

Su corazón se detuvo un poco y temió se desmayaría cuando su rostro se volteo lentamente. Sus ojos mostraron incredulidad de notar, al chico, no un chico cualquiera, era el chico. Era su compañero de aventuras y de quien solo había escuchado por Jerall en los últimos años. Era curioso cómo alguien que dibujo de niña, era exactamente como en sus fantasías.

Era como ver a su Natsu Dragneel de Fairy tail.

Claro que no era él, ellos habían hablado vagamente hace como diez años, pero físicamente era como siempre lo imaginaba. Era como el chico del cual su personaje ahora estaba enamorándose, quien siempre los guiaba en sus aventuras y era su más fuerte apoyo.

Era curioso verlo en la vida real.

—Vaya no está por aquí—musito con una expresión algo perdida e inocente.

Como su Natsu.

Golpeo a su mente diciéndole que no necesitaba pensar en eso, que ocupaba concentrarse en otra cosa. Pero era la primera vez que lo veía en dos años.

No dijo nada.

Este volteo a verla.

Era difícil tener su mirada sobre ella.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes?—le pregunto directamente frente a ella con la cabeza ladeada.

Tal vez.

Giro su cuerpo cuando Grandine entro por la puerta, rápidamente se puso de pie y salió del lugar casi corriendo, no quería estar ahí.

No quería.

Si quería.

Cayo de frente a la salida del hospital.

Casi deben internarla.

.

.

.

—Esa niña es complicada Natsu—le dijo Grandine cuando pregunto por vez numero mil sobre la chica.

No es que le importara, pero se le hacía familiar y no quería quedarse con la duda. Sabía que Grandine debía guardar eso de profesionalidad y secreto confidencial, pero esta había soltado todo después de solo cuatro horas de impaciencia.

Su historial médico era grande, sobre trasplantes de corazón, cáncer, enfermedades en su cuerpo, piel, hormonas, glándulas. Era un milagro que la chica siguiera con vida, lo había notado en su piel algo pálida y delgada, como en sus ojos sin vida.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?—

—Si no me equivoco es Judith, creo que tenía un primer nombre pero lo he olvidado—dice la mujer con una mano en su mentón.

Asiente.

La llamada de Gray por teléfono recordándole la noche de video juegos, saca el tema de la chica un poco de su cabeza.

Pero no del todo.

.

La siguiente semana termina en el hospital nuevamente, desde que Grandine sale con Igneel, se hace costumbre pasar para jugar con Wendy un rato. Pero mientras pasa por los pasillos, se topa con una imagen que lo detiene, la chica de la cual había pensado brevemente durante la semana, sentada en una banca fuera del lugar con un cuaderno de dibujo. Nota desde la distancia que su mano tiembla y ella parece tener la frente arrugada de dolor.

Grandine había dicho algo sobre un pequeño accidente que la chica sufrió, sobre algo psicosomático y no sabía que mierda más.

Se acerca hasta estar detrás de la chica, su dibujo no es bueno, pero parece intentar ser una flor simple.

—Tu mano tiembla mucho—señala lo obvio.

La chica salta en su lugar de forma graciosa y lo vuelve a ver sorprendida, luego su ceño se frunce, lo cual hace que ría nervioso.

La mayoría de personas que no lo conocen de la infancia, no son amables con él. Recuerda a los chicos que lo molestaban de niño y las palizas que les dio para que lo dejaran tranquilo.

Bueno eso no importa ahora.

—Creo que no nos presentamos, mi nombre es Natsu—dice con una sonrisa.

No ocupa presentarse, ya que es obvio que la chica no parece interesada en su persona. La ve pensativa a él, entrecerrando los ojos antes de suspirar y tomar su mano. Esta tiembla un poco, pero es más firme. Tiene miedo cuando le da la mano y la siente tan delicada, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.

—Lucy—susurra de regreso bajando la vista.

¿Lucy?

Sus ojos se abren incrédulos, pensando que el destino parece ser demasiado interesante. Sabe que no es como la presentación de su libro, que esa chica no se parece en casi a nada con la Lucy alegre, tetona, risueña y gritona que ama Fairy tail.

Excepto por el color de pelo (no tienen ni el mismo peinado, su pelo es demasiado largo y opaco) y ojos castaños oscuros por el dolor, no hay ninguna similitud.

Ella no es la Lucy de sus historias.

No es como si por llamarse Lucy debería ser como la de Fairy tail, o estar relacionada en algo.

Toma asiento al lado de la chica sin dejar de verla, sintiendo los nervios de esta y la timidez extrema.

No son iguales.

Debería irse.

Pero en su lugar sonríe.

—Te aseguro que puedo dibujar mejor una flor—habla quitándole sus instrumentos de dibujo.

Esta parece confundida cuando él hace un boceto horrible (ser bueno en deportes y la música no lo hace bueno en dibujo) y gruñe ante la idea de que Gray es mejor en arte que él. Pero cuando ve a Lucy, la Lucy débil y enferma, que no parece a la chica de las historias que ama, sonreír cálidamente, se pregunta vagamente, si el Natsu de Fairy tail siente ese calor en su pecho al ver a su Lucy sonreír.

Puede que no fuera la persona que buscaba.

Que no tuvieran nada en común.

Que no fuera un lugar mágico.

Pero la toma de la mano y dice que son amigos, con la misma intensidad que Natsu llevo a su Lucy a Fairy tail. Lo que hace que esta chica débil a su lado, solo tosa un poco de sangre y él salga corriendo en la ayuda de un médico.

Media hora después Grandine lo regaña por idiota.

Lucy solo suspira en una cama.

Él promete volver otro día.

.

.

.

Lucy se encuentra practicando su dibujo un mes después de su encuentro con Natsu, pero no Natsu Dragneel de sus historias, si no el alocado niño de la vida real. No entiende que ha pasado y entiende mejor su primera historia, donde el mata dragones se lleva a la maga celestial de un pronto a otro, algo así fue la aparición de Natsu a su vida. Quien llegaba a visitarla varias veces a la semana para hablar, literalmente, solo hablar. Entre sus historias siempre escribió momentos de ambos, pero nunca se compararon con la vida real.

El chico hablaba sobre comida, sus amigos, sus malas notas y sus profesores.

Hablaba y hablaba.

Ella en cambio solo escuchaba, comentaba sobre que siempre estuvo enferma y solo tiene un amigo. No comento sobre que era Jerall, no era necesario para ella, como tampoco comento que era escritora, probablemente Natsu jamás leyó sus libros.

Eran famosos.

Pero él no era de ese tipo de chicos.

En fin ese día estaba intentando dibujar, descubriendo, que había mejorado bastante. Su mano ya no temblaba y era curioso, como si todos sus males desaparecieran al conocer a Natsu. Tal vez se trataba del chico siempre trayéndole comida y ella comía, solo para que él no le dijera nada.

Estaba terminando un dibujo de Eclair, para el siguiente libro.

—¿Quién es ella?—pregunto este viendo la imagen confundido.

No dijo nada.

No la reconociera, no era un personaje aun de Fairy tail y él no lo leería.

No conectaría los puntos.

—Eclair—susurra trazando nuevamente parte de la ropa de la chica, en una postura de baile.

Su pasado, triste, su presente, triste y su futuro había terminado con su aventura. Recordó la parte donde ella lloraba sobre los brazos de Natsu, pensó que sería fuera de carácter del personaje, pero al conocerlo un poco más ahora en persona, sabía que estaba bien.

Él haría eso por sus amigos.

—Has mejorado dibujando Luce—dice el chico con una sonrisa.

Gracias a él.

No dice nada mientras ve el dibujo, pensando sobre que decirle al chico o si le creería. Aprieta un poco el lápiz en su mano.

—Supongo—responde vagamente.

El chico vuelve a parlotear sobre videojuegos y le trae una consola que le quito a un amigo para jugar con él. A pesar de sus grandes horas de anime y manga, le cuesta aprender el ritmo de ese juego de luchas, pero cuando le gana a Natsu, hace una gran sonrisa que el chico le imita.

Esa noche fue divertida.

.

.

.

Natsu sigue visitando a Lucy en el hospital, incluso cuando el anuncio del sexto tomo de Fairy tail llega a sus orejas. Para Natsu lo más importante en el mundo es su familia, amigos y luego este libro, pero Lucy también parece necesitarlo. No es que Lucy lo dijera, ella no hablaba mucho en realidad, era más bien Grandine, quien admitía que desde que la conoció, la chica por fin parece mejorar. Entonces es cuando acepta que ser amigo de la chica, en realidad es mejor para ella que ir a la venta del sexto tomo, aunque no por eso ve con impaciencia el reloj cada cinco minutos.

Lucy lo mira de forma confundida cuando lo ve ansioso, pero él solo tartamudea y niega cualquier idea de su cabeza, solo esperando que Levy le hiciera el favor de comprarle el libro.

—¿Tienes una cita?—le molesta Lucy con una débil sonrisa.

La ve indignado.

Es cuando la ve, que por fin nota la mejora de Lucy a la Lucy que conoció el primer día. Su piel aun sigue siendo muy blanca, pero sus brazos están un poco mejor de peso como todo ella, su cabello ya no es tan opaco y sus ojos castaños, por fin comienzan a brillar.

Claro que aún está bajo peso, no puede hacer ejercicio y probablemente vomite si intenta correr, pero está mejorando.

Gracias a él.

Su pecho se hincha de orgullo al hacerla mejorar, incluso está pensando en presentarle a sus amigos, porque ella es Lucy y ellos la terminarían amando. Pero cuando lo menciona, esta dice que no es necesario, que ella está enferma y no ocupan esa clase de amigos.

Se decepciona, pero no intenta obligarla hasta que esté mejor y vea que no esta tan enferma.

—No tengo una cita—gruñe por bajo.

Se sonroja al pensar que sus amigos siempre lo molestan cuando sale el libro, sobre que él esta obsesionado y ocupa una chica en su vida.

—Deberías salir a citas, eres un chico joven debes aprovechar el momento—dice la chica con una leve sonrisa.

La ve detenidamente un momento, con sus ropas de enferma en medio de una habitación del hospital, con los ojos brillantes ante la idea que salga con alguien.

Entrecierra los ojos.

—Nunca me intereso alguien así, solamente me intereso…—deja la frases al aire, aunque ve a su amiga con intenciones de saber más.

No quiere admitir sobre su estúpido enamoramiento sobre la autora de los libros, aunque no la conozca pero siente que sí. Lucy Heartfilia, la chica con la que, estúpidamente, soñó en alguna ocasión, deseando estar en medio de los libros para conocerla. Porque eso solamente lo llevara a contarle que le hablo por compartir su nombre, que incluso a veces olvida que no son la misma persona y que tal vez, muy en el fondo, está interesado también en ella.

Muy complicado.

—Mira la hora debo irme—dice torpemente y la chica lo ve con las mejillas hinchadas en un puchero.

Es adorable.

Se sonroja al pensarlo y corre a su hogar.

¿Qué le había pasado?

.

Esta tan absorto sobre los extraños sentimientos a su amiga, que es hasta el día siguiente que obtiene el libro de Levy, extrañando a todos sus amigos que conocen su obsesión. Nadie conoce a la Lucy del mundo real, así que se niega a hablar de ello por ahora. Ignora las clases y corre a la azotea para leer el libro, emocionado por lo que pasara en los grandes juegos mágicos con el Rogue del futuro, gruñendo en voz alta maldiciones cuando la Lucy del futuro muere. El libro es demasiado amplio y debe continuarlo cuando llega a su hogar, sobre pequeños momentos de la vida de los magos, hasta que llega a…

El libro cae de sus manos y tanto su padre, como Zeref, que han estado sentados a su lado del salón lo miran preocupados. Pero los ignora viendo la imagen del nuevo personaje, un dibujo que había visto antes.

Eclair.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunta su padre preocupado.

Ignora a los dos para correr a su habitación, viendo en los demás libros de Fairy tail, sobre como habla el editor que la autora es la misma que escribe y dibuja.

No tiene sentido.

La imagen de Lucy en el hospital, enferma y sonriente, le hace doler el pecho.

¿Ella era…?

No, no era posible, esta era su mente jugándole una broma.

Toma el libro leyendo rápidamente (habiendo mejorado con estas historias) viendo la historia como se desarrolla, al gremio en medio de otra aventura, nuevas desesperaciones y una gran lucha final donde Eclair muere. Ve como Natsu, el de la historia, consuela a Lucy y esta llora desesperadamente. Su cuerpo deja de pensar, cuando en la mente la chica admite que tal vez se enamoró del chico, pero no lo dice en voz alta.

Esto debía ser porque Levy le dijo que era urgente que leyera la historia.

Aprieta el libro entre sus manos, pensando que estaba a punto de hacer una tontería, como su alter ego en la historia.

.

.

.

Lucy esta terminando el octavo ejemplar de Fairy tail, después de que en el séptimo el gremio se disolviera, en este ha pasado ya un tiempo y nuevamente se están reuniendo para una gran lucha final contra Zeref y Acnologia al mismo tiempo. Sera el último ejemplar, con el especial de Mavis la primera maestra como el noveno. Admite que la historia está terminando algo abruptamente y no ha cerrado todas las preguntas de sus lectores, pero ella está cansada de la historia y tiene que tener un final.

Está cansada porque esta no era ella, porque ella no tendrá lo que siempre quiso y por qué pronto morirá.

Sabe que sus doctores dicen que ha mejorado muchísimo, incluso Acuario y Jerall están emocionados por esto, pero ella aun así tiene miedo. Sabe que morirá, su madre murió joven, su padre en un accidente, todo su cuerpo duele y…

Mira el dibujo de Natsu en sus hojas de dibujo, ambos en medio de la batalla final juntos como amigos.

Es tan ridículo enamorarse del chico, bueno, no era ridículo, menos ahora que lo conocía en la vida real. Solamente pensaba, que tal vez era mejor no conocerlo, porque así no le haría añorar tanto su fantasía.

Quisiera ser tan optimista como la Lucy de sus historias.

Sería tan fácil ser ella.

Una sombra aparece a su lado en la habitación del hospital, lo que la hace querer gritar, porque está en un tercer piso y nadie había entrado por la puerta. Pero el grito es ahogado por una mano sobre su boca y ella se remueve bajo su captor. De forma estúpida piensa, que tal vez debió ponerla más emoción a su historia cuando fue capturada, ahora en la vida real, sabe que asusta mucho más de lo que hizo ver.

—Tranquila Lucy, soy yo—dice la voz que reconoce.

Deja de retorcerse y ve incrédula a Natsu sobre ella, con la mirada preocupada y respiración agitada. Este la suelta cuando no se mueve y ella se aleja un poco asustada abrazando sus piernas.

¿Qué rayos?

¿Cómo…?

—Subí por la ventana—dice con una sonrisa.

Entonces recuerda las veces que en su historia su protagonista golpeo al chico por hacerlo, si tuviera la fuerza, sin duda lo haría.

Porque joder, es media noche.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?—pregunta con furia contenida, ojala tuviera fuerza para arrojarlo por la ventana.

Este mira a otro lado nervioso, antes de quitarse la mochila y sacar un libro dorado que la hace detenerse en respirar. Lo toma cuando este se lo da y ella lo sujeta con delicadeza, ve una página marcada con un separador y va a este, donde revela la imagen de Eclair.

Por supuesto.

Sonríe irónica al pensar, que su mala suerte era muy contradictoria a la buena suerte de Lucy en Fairy tail.

—No pensé en ti como un hábil lector—susurra por bajo acariciando el dibujo.

Este se encoge de hombros.

—Es una buena historia—

Se ven fijamente y ella nota algo de intranquilidad en los ojos de su amigo, piensa que es por conocerla o por alguna estupidez, pero descarta la idea. Natsu hubiera esperado a mañana para gritarle emocionado por conocer su secreto o pedirle que le firmara el libro si fuera un fanático.

Pero en vez de eso, había irrumpido en el hospital a media noche, subido por la ventana y estando frente a ella con nerviosismo.

No dijo nada.

Entonces ella bajo la mirada a su libro, acariciando las hojas de su sexto ejemplar. Piensa con pesar, que hacerlo en siete partes hubiera sido más épico, pero se había extendido a ocho.

Ignora eso.

—Hice Fairy tail, para hacer un mundo donde tuviera amigos, magia y fuera lo que siempre quise ser—empieza la explicación que solo Jerall conoce—Entonces ustedes representaban todo lo que quería en amigos, en aventuras en mi vida…lamento nunca haberles pagado por derechos de autor—dice con una media sonrisa de ironía.

Pero Natsu la sigue viendo de forma tan intensa, que ella se atraganta un poco ante la poca seriedad que puede conservar ahora.

—¿Tu sientes todo lo de tu personaje?—pregunta de forma baja y algo tímida.

¿Todo?

Mira el libro por bajo sin entenderlo.

—Bueno no los conozco y solo puedo suponer mi amistad con algunos, pero eso me gustaría—

—Pero me conoces a mí—

—Bueno si, por eso somos tan buenos amigos—

—…—

—¿Qué sucede?—

—En este libro confiesas que me quieres—

La mente de Lucy deja de trabajar, pues ella solo está pensando en el final de la historia, antes de rememorar sobre el sexto. Abre el libro rápidamente al recordar de qué habla el chico, corriendo ferozmente a la parte donde Eclair muere, en una representación de lo que sintió ella cuando, una chica del mismo nombre, que era su amiga de terapias murió cuando tenía catorce años. Se sonroja como un tomate cuando el personaje de Lucy admite tener sentimientos por el chico, pero tampoco decirlo por temor a arruinar su amistad.

Claro que lo escribió, cuando pensó que el chico jamás lo leería o mucho menos le daría importancia.

Se atraganta con su propia saliva.

Idiota.

Era una gran idiota.

Quería arrancar esa parte de la historia y tirarla por un barranco.

Sus manos temblaron antes de ver al chico, que seguía viendo fijamente su reacción.

Trago saliva.

—P-Pensé que sería un buen giro a la historia—masculla con una risa nerviosa.

Este parece algo dolido cuando habla a continuación.

—¿Entonces todo fue por la historia?—

Como una voz podía sonar tan profunda y herida, es algo que ella no quería saber ahora. No quería decirle sobre sus sentimientos, quería dormir, despertar un nuevo día para poder estar con él y reírse un rato dentro de su mundo de desgracia.

Estas charlas de sentimientos profundos.

Dios.

Por eso no puso romance explícito en su historia, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Separo a Erza y Jerall por el momento, solamente dejo que Juvia corriera detrás de Gray, el obvio interés de Levy y Gajeel, pero nada más.

No charlas de amor.

Ella no era de charlas de amor.

Entonces lo vio enojada, sorprendiendo al chico que hasta el momento solo la veía.

—¿Qué jodida mierda esperas de mí?—le pregunto al sentirse atacada por un momento.

Ese idiota.

Idiota en las historias.

Idiota en la vida real.

Idiota en todo puto universo alterno.

Natsu gruñe una maldición antes de caminar donde ella estaba, sentarse en la cama y sujetarla con fuerza de las muñecas.

—Poder conocer los sentimientos del autor con quien estoy obsesionado hace años—confiesa en un gruñido.

¿Eh?

Pestañeo sorprendida, mientras el sonrojo comenzaba a inundar sus mejillas, sintiendo que su personaje estaba fuera del carácter. Esto no es lo que haría Natsu Dragneel, porque el Natsu Dragneel de sus historias no haría eso, lo sabía porque ella escribía de él.

Pero nuevamente, el chico frente a él, no era exactamente el mismo chico.

Solo se parecían en lo impredecible de lo que harían.

Como en el jodido beso que estaba recibiendo en ese instante y que todas sus neuronas parecían morir. Una parte de ella chillo incrédula en su mente, antes que este se separara, su rostro rojo no debía ser tan sutil como el de Natsu, ella debía estar roja como un tomate.

Antes de desmayarse y escuchar los gritos de Natsu.

.

.

.

Desde la puerta de la habitación, Zera miraba con una sonrisa la situación y como Natsu corría para llamar a un doctor, pasando por su lado apenas notándola. Camino tranquilamente al cuerpo de la chica desmayada, viendo como por fin desde su nacimiento, la maldición a la que fue atada por fin se eliminaba. Odiaba el cliché de que el amor vence toda maldición, pero en esto funcionaba.

Por fin su cuerpo empezaría a sanar.

No conocía a la chica bien, solamente sabía que ella era parte del gremio, el cual su querida amiga fundo hace miles de años. Donde ahora el mundo no tenía magia, donde la gente no sabía que las historias de esa niña, en realidad eran sus recuerdos de su vida pasada.

Miro a Lucy con una sonrisa acariciando su mejilla.

Recordando como en su vida pasada, ella había sacrificado su vida, para que cuando sus amigos renacieran, no tuvieran su triste pasado. Por lo tanto ahora solo ella sufría de todos sus conocidos, hasta ahora.

De reojo vio al pelirrosa entrar con un doctor, ignorándola, aunque nadie podía verla en realidad. Como ambos estaban viendo a la chica desmayada.

El doctor parecía incrédulo al ver sus signos mejor que nunca antes, diciéndole algo a Natsu quien también parecía sorprendido sujetando la mano de la chica.

Zera sonrió.

—Eres la escritora de nuestra historia, nuestra guardiana de historias—le susurro a la chica dormida.

Ahora…era el turno de Lucy de vivir su vida.

Eso pensó cuando desapareció con su cuerpo de hada.

 **Fin**

 _La idea de que Lucy escriba toda la historia, me parece muy tentadora._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
